Possess Me
by xXxBlessxThexFallxXx
Summary: He couldn't think straight and he wasn't completely sure why. Maybe it was her...
1. Remembrance and Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters – but if I did then GaaSaku would be canon.

A/N: You might wanna read – in this order – Lie to Me, Break Me, and Love Me before you start this lovely GaaSaku Multi-Chapter goodness.

"_I could be your perfect disaster. You could be my ever after."_

_~Marianas Trench~_

Remembrance and Insanity

He was sitting in his office pondering, had been for close to two hours now. His desk piled high with unfinished paperwork – not the norm for the young Kazekage. However, his mind had been drifting as of late. Well, to be more precise, ever since he had left Konoha. Treaty signing was over – well more like the reaffirmation of the treaty. All that was left was for both the Kage to decide which ninja they felt they could trade to each other. Gaara himself knew who he wanted, he just wasn't sure the Hokage would give her up.

_"What do you need?"_

His mind began to wander again, to one of those two dynamic changing snippets of conversation between himself and the pinkette. He still wasn't sure what had possessed him to speak to her – let alone stop her from leaving.

_"I don't know."_

Gaara almost laughed. That answer every time, and every time he knew it was a lie. Or, he assumed it was. Everybody needed something – didn't they? She had needed the Uchiha at one point. The red head's hands clenched into fists thinking about the ebony haired teen, of all the trouble and pain he had caused. He thought of how much he wanted to have the Uchiha's blood covering the walls and –

_"What do you need?"_

- splattering his own face. He wanted to revel in the fact that Sasuke was finally dead, gone forever. Nevermore to hurt anyone who, for some reason, loved him. They loved him and Gaara never understood why. The Uchiha didn't care, not really. Oh, he'd put on a good act for everyone but deep down -

_"I d-don't know."_

- he was still a traitor and he always would be. The Kazekage had no doubts that the Uchiha would use Naruto and Sakura again. Even the infamous Copy Nin was fooled by the brat. It really would be so much better for everyone involved if Gaara just -

_"Lie to me."_

- killed the traitor. He would be mourned by those who held him dear and it would probably take awhile for Team Seven to get over the loss, but they would and it would be better. It really would – they would be so much happier without him. He caused them so much trouble and he was bound to cause more so it wouldn't really matter too much if –

_"I think I could fall in love with you."_

No, no he couldn't think that way again. He had to be the rational calm Kazekage. He had to protect his village and his loved ones. But killing the Uchiha would put him in a position where he could do nothing to protect anyone. _'Breathe, just breathe. Meditation like Temari taught you….'_

And his mind drifted into a peaceful nothingness – he could have been there floating in this relaxing darkness for minutes, hours, days, weeks – but it was inevitable that he would have to come back to reality eventually. He had a village to run after all.


	2. Extended Vacation

Sakura-Fairy-Tale: Awww, thank you. I'm glad you like the stories. And here, for your viewing pleasure, is chapter 2 of Possess Me.

Princess Dystopia: Well, you're wait has come to an end my dear because here is the next one.

"_I can't let this go when I've got you right where I want you."_

_~Marianas Trench~_

Extended Vacation

She paced her apartment back and forth – not necessarily out of agitation. She was more nervous than anything else. It had been agreed upon that Sakura would be moving to Suna, as an ambassador of sorts. She questioned why she was chosen, well, until she heard that Temari was going to be the ambassador moving here. It made sense, she supposed, to trade one of the Hokage's most trusted shinobi for one of the Kazekage's most trusted shinobi.

Sakura knew that Tsunade trusted her implicitly. It wasn't anything to brag about, it wasn't something that made her feel above all others; it was simply a fact of life. She was honored, really, that her shishou put so much faith in her. Honored, and a little intimidated. Still, whether the pinkette believed in _herself_ or not didn't matter because she had been hand chosen by the Kazekage himself to live there.

_'Ugh, live sounds so permanent. I think I'll call it my extended vacation.'_ But, even with her morose thoughts there was a sense of excitement. Soon she would be able to live somewhere utterly new and foreign – a place that, while she had been there a few times, she didn't know all of their culture. Did they have festivals the way Konoha did? Were the laws of Suna different from the ones here – if so, how much different? How did the natives of Suna keep themselves from burning up? All of these questions and Sakura would finally have the answer from her own first hand experience.

"Well, I should probably get the place ready for Temari." The pinkette muttered to herself, lips upturning into a soft smile at the thought of the blonde.

She really did love that woman. Temari was one of her closer friends, and Sakura was excited thinking about all of the time that the blonde could spend with their lazy companion, Shikamaru. The two had quite a thing for each other, she knew. They may not have said anything, but anyone who watched their interaction could tell.

The pinkette shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued to tidy up her flat while simultaneously packing her bag. She allowed her mind to wander back to the topic of Suna, still a curious mixture of upset and happy. _'Hmm, what do I need?'_ and suddenly she froze as she was tossed back into the past.

"_What do you need, Sakura?"_

Him and that question, didn't he know what she needed? What she had needed since the first night she had given him an answer other than 'I don't know?' She tried to clear her head of the memory – knowing that if she didn't it would bring to her more uncertainties.

_"What do I need? I need you, Gaara."_

It hadn't been a lie; she needed him like her namesake needed the sun and the water. Not just one or the other, but both – she needed him like Sakura trees needed both sun and water to survive. She couldn't tell you why; it was just a certainty that she could feel in her core. And while it was true, she wished that she could just stop thinking about it…

_"No."_

That one worded, simple answer. And it broke her a little, but she hadn't given up; refused to give up. If she gave up without even putting up a fight, that would make her just like her twelve year old self and she couldn't go back to that because that wasn't who she was anymore. She had given that version of herself up a long time ago.

_"You cannot tell me whether or not I need you."_

She needed to _stop_ thinking about it. Why wouldn't her mind stop the instant replay? Was it too much to ask that she have one day of peace and quiet? Just one, before she had to leave her home behind? Before she had to leave this village, that she had sworn to protect, for another foreign one that she would have to swear allegiance to as well?

_"I'll break you."_

He thought he would break her, but he was wrong. She had been broken years ago – that fateful night when she was still twelve. Gaara breaking her – the thought didn't frighten her one bit. So…

_"Then break me."_

She found it funny – even as her pieces of memory continued without her permission – that she had actually given him permission to break her. Not necessarily the permission itself, just the thought that she told him he could break something that was already broken. The only thing she had left was her fighting spirit – everything else was gone. Her heart was shattered years ago, her happiness painted on almost as long; painted on so that her friends needn't worry themselves over her.

_"We'll see,"_

Still, even with such an abrupt ending to that conversation, she preferred it to her most recent conversation – speaking of which, "What do you want Uchiha?"

"Hn, I just came to say goodbye to you. Is that not allowed?" the ebony haired male asked with a prominent scowl.

Sakura was just about to tell him that it, in fact, wasn't; but thought better of it. Her boys were out on a mission – without her since she was supposed to be gone by the time they got back – and she really didn't feel like dealing with Ino's crying at that point. Spending some time with the Uchiha and his broodiness wasn't a much better alternative – but what the hell.


	3. Obsession and Madness

Princess Dystopia: Oh my goodness, thank you! I'm glad you like it, you have no idea how much it means to me that people like my GaaSaku stories.

Sakura-Fairy-Tail: Well I'm glad you like it so much, and here's more for your viewing pleasure~

"_I'm on the ledge while you're so goddamn polite and composed."_

_~Marianas Trench~_

Obsession and Madness

He didn't quite understand; not for lack of trying – it was just a thought he couldn't really wrap his mind around. Sakura had rejected him, and not only had she rejected him – she had blatantly chosen someone else over him. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew there was a possibility – as slim of one as he had thought it was – that she could have fallen for someone else. Whenever his mind wandered to that "forbidden" topic, as it had been considered back then, he had always assumed that – if it did happen – it would be Naruto or Sai that she would have chosen. But Gaara – _Gaara_ – well, that was more than a little unexpected.

How that woman could be so forgiving as to love a person who had tried to kill her – him being the exception of course because she had claimed to love him long before he had ever made an attempt on her life – he didn't know. If she could forgive the Kazekage, a virtual stranger, then why was she having such a difficult time forgiving him? The ebony haired male sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair – as if to push it out of his face – while he made his way to Sakura's flat. _'And to make matters worse, she's going to be living with Gaara.'_

The Uchiha knew that the two "Ambassadors" were switching living arrangements – both being female and unattached – and he was also a lot more in tune with the people around him than others thought. Temari would be staying at Sakura's flat which meant that Sakura was going to be staying in the Kazekage's mansion; in the room that Temari would usually occupy. Too bad Naruto was gone; he would have had a conniption fit. _'Ugh,'_ the Uchiha cringed inwardly, _'I never thought the day would come when I actually wished the dobe were here.'_

The ebony haired male had reached Sakura's – open – front door at this point and made his way into the small living space. There was no need for him to look around, this was where he'd had to stay for the first couple of months that he was back in the village. It had worried him to begin with – Sasuke being used to the obsessive nature the pinkette had shown in their younger years – but his worries were futile because Sakura was rarely home. When she was home she would greet him and that was the end of their interaction. She had been – dare he say – cold, indifferent even.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Sasuke's thoughts were cut short by the voice of his ex teammate.

"Hn, I just came to say goodbye to you. Is that not allowed?" he couldn't keep the sarcasm from dripping out or the scowl that crossed his face. She was leaving – they wouldn't see each other again for a long time – and she still seemed to be having a hard time being pleasant towards him.

The pinkette sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. She motioned Sasuke over to her and muttered, "Help me finish up my packing and we'll have dinner – as one last goodbye – alright?"

The ebony haired male couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face from her words. She was finally giving in, at least a little, and that left the door open for him to possibly win her over again. Don't get him wrong, he knew he could have practically any female in the entire village as soon as he pointed at them. However, he _wanted_ Sakura. He had wanted her since before he had left the village – if he were being honest with himself – he just ignored the feelings; buried them deep.

"Sasuke?" the pinkette's voice brought him back to the present and, he noticed upon looking at her, she had her eyebrows raised in question and irritation.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded his head – knowing that she had been waiting for his answer.

Twenty minutes later – after Sakura's pack was filled to the point of barely closing – the two ex teammates walked side by side to Ichiraku's Ramen stand, in honor of their obnoxious but loveable blonde friend who couldn't be here with them. The dinner wasn't exactly _horrible_ per se; the pinkette was just a little uncomfortable in Sasuke's presence, especially after their conversation from the night before. _'And we're just gonna shove that little chat into my box of things I don't ever think about.'_

Both bowls empty and the tab paid – courtesy of the Uchiha _("You're leaving after all,")_ – the two made their way to their separate homes. Sasuke smiled inwardly on his way back to the Uchiha Compound. That hadn't been so bad and she had actually been rather polite. Perhaps there _was_ hope after all.


	4. Mission Escort

Sakura-Fairy-Tail: I love it when readers are talking to the characters in their reviews. It means I did a good enough job on their personalities that you feel you really can talk to them like that – so thank you for that.

Princess Dystopia: He is a necessary evil for the plot of this fan fiction sadly. Don't you fret though because, if you noticed, I listed Gaara and Sakura as the couple in the characters for the story. I'm glad that you enjoyed this chapter as well even though I had to force myself to delve into Sasuke's twisted mind. I hope his personality was up to par.

Maria Paula: Why thank you very much. I have tears in the corners of my eyes from such a compliment. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

"_He's everything you want. He's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why."_

_~Vertical Horizon~_

Mission Escort

She awoke early that morning – before the sun had risen as a matter of fact – and she wasn't happy about it. Contrary to popular belief she was _not_ a morning person; at least not _this_ early. Mid morning was a different story, but she couldn't sleep until then. Tsunade had wanted her to leave earlier than she normally would so there was no chance of interception between her and her comrades who were supposed to be arriving around mid morning. While Sakura understood that her Shishou didn't want Naruto throwing a tantrum and hindering the pinkette's travels, she was still bitter about the whole thing.

Sakura was also bitter about the fact that she wouldn't be permitted to see any of her friends at the gate for a farewell. While she knew that at least Ino would _try_ to make it, the chances of her actually getting up this early were slim to none. Sure, the pinkette had spent time with all her friends over the past few days – especially after being told of her departure coming up – but it just didn't seem to be enough.

The pinkette sighed and forced herself out of bed. After her brief morning stretches she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower – turning it as cold as it would go so that she would be fully awake by the time she reached the gate for her "mission." _'Remember Sakura, it's just an extended vacation, that's all.'_ She wished that she could believe her thoughts.

Sooner than the pinkette was happy with, she was dressed and headed out the door. She turned to lock it real quick and then placed the keys in the side of her bag – she would be exchanging keys with Temari at the halfway point after all. With a deep and heartfelt sigh she made her way to the gates where Tsunade would be awaiting her.

Sakura would have been fine going alone; she really hadn't minded the thought. Her Shishou, however, would not allow it – something about the pinkette being an asset to both villages. Luckily the pink haired female was not dense and had picked up on the almost maternal worried look in the blonde's eyes, so she just smiled and nodded her agreement. Yes, she would have someone with her as an "escort" to Sunagakure; if only to ease the worries of Tsunade.

The pinkette approached the gates that lead into and out of the usually bustling village and noted two silhouetted figures awaiting her arrival. One of them, she knew, was her Shishou; the other one she was clueless about. She couldn't make out any distinguishing features from where she was. Sakura supposed that she would just have to see the fellow shinobi up close to identify them. She hurried her pace – she may not be eager to leave her home, but she didn't want to keep Tsunade waiting too long.

As soon as Tsunade was distinguishable she grinned at her mentor and waved before sliding her gaze over a tad bit to get a look at who would be escorting her. Her smile faltered and she slowed her pace as soon as she saw him. Soon enough, too soon for Sakura's liking, she had reached the pair. To say that the pinkette was _not_ happy would have been an understatement. She couldn't believe her Shishou had chosen _him_ to be her escort.

Sakura took a deep breath to tamper down her increasingly rising temper and greeted her Shishou. She would not let that bastard's presence interfere with her goodbye to Tsunade. The blonde was like a mother to her and she wouldn't let this moment be tainted by the likes of _him_.

"Sakura; punctual as ever I see." The Hokage greeted with a forced smile.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama," the pinkette began and then paused to clear her throat and continued, "I will send documents back here detailing everything that I am doing in Suna."

Instead of responding verbally, the busty blonde pulled Sakura into a tight hug – the pinkette could feel the tell tale wetness dripping onto her shoulder that meant her Shishou was crying. The pinkette held on just as tightly and let a few tears of her own slip out. Now, more than ever, she didn't want to leave. But, too soon, they had to release each other.

"Be safe, Sakura." Tsunade looked like she wanted to say something more, but she didn't. Instead, she turned – as if to leave – and barked out, "You'll be sorry if any harm befalls her under your care Uchiha!"

"Tsunade-Sama," the pinkette murmured just loud enough for the blonde to pause, "I'll miss you."

Tsunade nodded her head in acknowledgement that she had heard the woman; she didn't trust her voice not to crack – or worse, she worried that she'd break down in front of her shinobi. And with that, she continued on her way back to the Hokage tower. She really needed a drink and this time, she was fairly certain that Shizune would be joining her instead of trying to prevent it.

Sakura turned back towards the ebony haired man that she would be forced to spend her time with until she arrived in Suna and grimaced before gritting her teeth and saying, "Let's get going Uchiha."


	5. Sudden Confusion

Sakura-Fairy-Tail: Sadly we all know that Sasuke doesn't give up that easily, but don't you worry – It's a GaaSaku story for a reason.

Ebon fires Red waters: I'm glad that I was able to represent the characters correctly, enough that you felt the need to rant about one of them in particular. And no, I'm not being sarcastic; rant away. I really don't mind. It makes me smile to know someone likes the story enough to have so many emotions and thoughts. Here's chapter 5 for your viewing pleasure.

KPOPMetalChik: Why thank you, I'm glad you appreciate the GaaSaku. What does Sasuke have up his sleeve? You'll find out eventually. *laughs* Enjoy the chapter dear.

Princess Dystopia: You have no idea how happy that made me to hear, I'm so glad you're excited about the story. As for what Sasuke has up his sleeve, well let's wait and see.

"_Memories are supposed to fade; what's wrong with my heart? Shake it off, let it go. I didn't think it would be this hard."_

_~David Archuleta~_

Sudden Confusion

The first half of the day consisted of nothing but a deafening silence between the two shinobi, and Sakura had honestly preferred it that way – to a point. However, there was only so much silence one could take; especially when that "one" happened to be accustomed to constant chatter – Naruto being her normal partner and all. So suffice to say that when lunch time rolled around and the pair came to a halt – casually sitting with their backs against opposite trees – the pinkette found herself striking up a conversation with her unwanted escort. Well, _trying_ at least.

"Hey, Uchiha?" she muttered in a low tone.

There was no response on his part other than a cursory glance up and then back down – as if whatever it was he had just discovered held no interest to him. Sakura grit her teeth in an attempt to keep her angry outburst inside. She may have wanted conversation but she was hoping it would be a civil one – not the beginning of a fight. In an effort to keep herself calm and collected she just _imagined_ punching the smug bastard through the tree he was leaning against. That image calmed her a bit despite the knowledge that she really wouldn't do it – after all, the tree had done nothing to warrant such a fate befalling it.

Suppressing a sigh the pinkette tried again, "Hey, earth to Uchiha?"

This time the ebony haired man was unresponsive – not even a brief look in her direction. While she tried, in vain, to keep a second surge of anger under control – her emerald eyes were glaring dangerously in the direction of the Uchiha. _'If looks could kill you'd be a dead man Sasuke…'_

Finally giving in to her indignation caused by his lack of response she stood and was swiftly standing right in front of his resting form – hands clenched into fists and chakra surrounding said fists; foreshadowing the events that were to pass if he didn't respond to her this third time.

"Sasuke!" Sakura snapped in very obvious agitation.

Sasuke looked up at her – a faint smirk on his face and not even trying to hide the amusement in his brown eyes – and responded, "Yes?"

For some reason his acknowledgement of her this time just pissed her off even more. The pinkette gave him a dark look and ground out, "_Now_ you answer me? What, it takes me actually walking up to you before you'll respond?" Her voice held a quiet rage.

Promptly the dark haired man stood and gazed down into her fiery glare before leaning down, so that when he spoke she could feel his breath against her ear, and spoke, "It's actually much more simple than you coming up to me. You're supposed to be an intelligent girl; you'll figure it out." He then kissed her cheek before grabbing his pack and leaving – knowing she would follow since this was her "mission" after all.

Sakura slowly touched her hand to the cheek he had just pressed his lips against and stared at where he had just been with painful confusion swirling through her brain. She physically shook herself to rid herself of any unwanted thoughts and shouldered her bag before following after Sasuke. When she caught up with him he didn't spare her a glance. Touching her cheek once more the only thought that ran through her head the rest of that day was, _'What the hell was that?'_

A/N: If you noticed I haven't really been doing Author's Notes but I felt the need to after this chapter. I just want to say please don't hate me. It's all for the development of the story, I promise. And I would just like to point out that I didn't make her melt inside or anything girlish like that. She's simply very confused. Anyways I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
